inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Elizabeth110
Hiya Eliza-chan~ I just wanted to say hi! And ask if we could be friends? If you don't remember me, I'm the Hiroto-obsessed girl you met in the chatroom. And also ask if you would like to make a guest appearance on one of my fanfics? If you make up a character name and basic appearance, I can draw them and create them officially! They'll probably appear in I Need You. Here's a link to chapter 1 - . Read it if you want but I'm not forcing you. Have fun~ HirotoObsessedFangirlXD 20:27, March 17, 2012 (UTC) r u still on the chat if u r give me the link on the chat ok Inazuma girl 20:58, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hey Elizabeth110 I wanna ask you a question, are you still watching 'Inazuma Eleven'? Cause I want to know if you are still watching, are you watching 'Inazuma Eleven' or 'Inazuma Eleven(GO)? Believe in yourself and in your friends 13:25, May 4, 2012 (UTC) hi liz,Im JustSaying i wont be On Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki chat anymore....A User Said i was being A "Bitch" Beacause I Said:"Well IShould Leave now Cause I dont Wanna Bother u guys" The user Thinks iWas Acting LikeA God...So I wont be on yu-gi-oh! Chat Anymore And Maybe i wont be on This ChatAnymore.... Anyways oh was ur vacation? Iwont be online so much now cause today my cousins are coming. by:"Im Gonna Reach For The Stars!...Although They Look Pretty Far~ 02:27, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Re:Chat problems Ugh... not again. This is about the fifth time I've received a complaint about someone insulting others on chat. Hmm, okay, when I have the time, or when you're online, I will come on and make you chat mod since-- correct me if I'm wrong-- but you're one of the most active on chat; and I trust you. And I've been doing quite... okay recently. How are you doing? [[User:Mizuki Raimon|'雷'門'水'木']]✩ビッグバン!✩ 15:20, June 15, 2012 (UTC) User page Hello! It seems you are currently using the Character template on your own user page, but this goes against our Manual of Style. I ask you to please either take it out or replace it with the similiar template made especially for users. You have one month to conform your user page to the rules, if you don't do it, after that time has passed an admin will proceed to edit your page and delete the template. -- 源田幸次郎 ファング！！ 18:40, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Untitled Now I finally see it's not Kirino ;) ''User:Samalion Work Finally, I had to do the work again ;( But it's okay, now I have the work. Just wanted to say it :) '''SnowyBoy❄ 21:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Happy Birthday XshuuX BlackAsh Maou on Ono 09:17, January 3, 2013 (UTC) HB~! Happy Birthday Liz~!! Have a nice birthday party ! ☺ SnowyBoy❄ 11:53, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Liz, I haven't seen you in awhile so I wanted to say Hi. And I also wanted to know if your coming on chat today, if not that's ok. Piglet98 (talk) 06:09, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey Liz, sorry i wasn't on, i was proberly asleep. I didn't feel well so I went to bed. Sorry again. Piglet98 (talk) 22:14, January 27, 2013 (UTC) I'm Sorry!!! Hey Liz, I'm so sorry! I was at my Nan's and there's no internet there, I'm really sorry! Piglet98 (talk) 07:21, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hey Liz, I'm not coming on my morning sorry, I slepted in and don't have enough time. Piglet98 (talk) 20:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Liz, if you haven't heard; the chat is bugged and I have to go bed. See you tomorrow~ Piglet98 (talk) 13:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC)